Sederhana
by Boowan
Summary: Terkadang sebuah hal sederhana mendatangkan kebahagiaan tiada tara. / SehunxBaekhyun/ FF EXO. BoyxBoy/


**Tittle: Sederhana.**

**Cast : **

**Oh Sehun**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Kim Jongin**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Genre : Romance. BoyxBoy.**

**Ratting : T**

* * *

.

**.**

**Happy Reading :***

**.**

.

.

.

.

Terkadang sebuah hal sederhana mendatangkan kebahagiaan tiada tara.

Siang ini terik dengan langit berwarna biru muda cerah dihiasi beberapa gumpal awan di beberapa bagian. Oh Sehun yang masih berusia 10 tahun kala itu sedang tersenyum menatap punggung seseorang yang sedang sibuk dengan sekop dan tanah liat tak jauh darinya. Dan itu sudah membuatnya merasa bahagia.

" Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!" teriaknya heboh setengah berlari melintasi pekarangan rumah milik tetangganya yang selalu berwarna hijau sejuk dengan berbagai macam tanaman bunga di beberapa sudut.

Baekhyun masih berjongkok membelakangi Sehun meskipun telinganya jelas sekali mendengar namanya diteriakkan dengan girang.

Itu si berisik Sehun dan Baekhyun tahu jadi untuk apa dia bersusah payah memutar badannya. Buang-buang waktu dan tenaga saja. Begitu pikirnya.

" Lihat ini." Sehun yang sudah mensejajarkan diri disamping Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah kubus dengan kotak kecil merah kuning hijau biru putih dan ungu bergaris-garis di seluruh sisinya dengan wajah sumringah tiada tara.

" Wae?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tanah gembur yang sedang ia masukkan dalam kantong-kantong kecil berwarna hitam.

" Aku berhasil menyusun rubik ini seperti yang dilakukan Luhan Hyung." jelasnya bangga.

Terkadang sebuah hal sederhana mendatangkan kebahagiaan tiada tara. Hanya dari sebuah kotak rubik dan Sehun sudah bahagia.

" Aku hebat, kan….. hyung?" dia masih 10 tahun dan mendapat sebuah pujian atas keberhasilannya mendatangkan kebanggan tersendiri untuknya.

Sebenarnya Luhan yang hebat. Dia berhasil menyusun warna di semua sisinya dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit. Sedangkan anak laki-laki disampingnya ini hanya menyelesaikan pada satu sisi-nya saja. Apanya yang hebat. Begitu fikir Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas. Baekhyun yang masih berusia 12 tahun tidak mau repot-repot mencela dan membuat tetangganya itu tidak mau menemuinya lagi.

Terkadang sebuah hal sederhana mendatangkan kebahagiaan tiada tara. Hanya mendengar pujian dari Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah bahagia.

" Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan, hyung?" tanya Sehun. Sudah beralih perhatian dari rubik milik Luhan dan memperhatikan tanah gembur yang digeluti Baekhyun.

" Berkebun."

" Mau aku bantu?"

Terkadang sebuah hal sederhana mendatangkan kebahagiaan tiada tara. Melihat Baekhyun mengangguk setuju atas tawarannya dan Sehun sudah bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jinri itu sangat lucu dan manis, Hwayoung dia cantik dan sangat perhatian sedang Soojung dia cantik, manis dan dewasa."

" Lalu?" respon Baekhyun menanggapi ucapan Sehun sore ini. Ketika mereka sudah berusia 18 tahun dan 20 tahun, menikmati cuaca mendung di beranda rumah ditemani segelas teh hangat yang dibuatkan Luhan beberapa saat lalu.

Terkadang sebuah hal sederhana mendatangkan kebahagiaan tiada tara. Berbincang ringan dengan teman dekat, membaca majalah, menikmati camilan sore hari dan membicarakan para gadis cantik.

" Kau akan memilih siapa, hyung?"

" Luhan hyung."

" Eh?"

" Luhan hyung itu lucu dan manis dalam waktu bersamaan. Dia dewasa dan peduli." Baekhyun membolak-balikkan majalah otomotif milik Ayah Sehun.

Sehun merubah posisinya miring menghadap Baekhyun." Luhan hyung tidak masuk hitungan lagipula dia itu kakak ku." Ujarnya sambil mengangkat cangkir tehnya untuk diminum.

" Yang kau tanyakan kan pendapatku." Baekhyun meletakkan majalah otomotif Ayah Sehun , menyambar cangkir Sehun dan meminum isinya.

" Yak itu kan teh ah… sudahlah." Sehun batal protes dan lebih memilih memandangi pemuda yang tengah meneguk habis teh miliknya.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya." Kau menyukai Luhan?" Sehun memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan wajah ingin tahu-nya. Sehun fikir tetangganya ini normal.

" Mungkin saja atau bisa saja." jawab Baekhyun dan ia melihat sekilas wajah terkejut Sehun." Aku menyukainya karena dia adalah kakak yang baik untuk mu."

" Oh." Dan hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sehun." Jadi siapa…. Jinri, Hwayoung atau Soojung?"

Baekhyun menengadahkan pandangannya pada langit berwarna abu-abu yang sebentar lagi bisa saja menumpahkan isinya ke bumi." Aku tidak tahu seberapa dewasa dan secantik apa Soojung itu tapi kufikir dia bisa mengatur hormon Jongin yang terkadang terlalu aktif."

" Begitu ya." Sehun tampak berfikir," Dia memang dewasa dan mungkin saja bisa beralih peran menjadi ibu Jongin jika di butuhkan."

Terkadang sebuah hal sederhana mendatangkan kebahagiaan tiada tara. Berbincang ringan dengan teman dekat, membaca majalah, menikmati camilan sore hari dan membicarakan mengenai menjodohkan teman sekolah Sehun dengan teman sekolah Sehun yang lain.

" Dan kau sendiri?"

Sehun yang sibuk melamun terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sibuk menanyakan sesuatu padanya sehingga dia hanya memandangi tetangganya itu dengan air muka penuh tanya.

" Aku…. apa?"

"Siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

" Miranda Kerr."

Baekhyun memutar matanya ketika mulai lagi Sehun membicarakan idolanya." Dia Sexy hyung, kakinya jenjang dan dadanya besar juga ketika dia berjalan di… Bercanda hyung. Bercanda." Ujarnya ketika Baekhyun memberinya tatapan tajam untuk meminta dia lebih serius padahal saat Sehun bertanya Baekhyun sama tak seriusnya.

Sehun mengusap tengkuknya dan berfikir sebentar." Tidak ketiganya….kufikir."

Dan Baekhyun memutar kepalanya mengalihkan pandangan dari bunga hias di beranda Sehun yang tampak layu." Jinri itu manja. Hwayoung kekanakan dan Soojung…. dia sedikit egois." Sehun memelankan suaranya seolah jika dia bicara normal Jongin akan mendengar dan datang untuk memukulnya karena telah mencela gadis-gadisnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh." Pilihan yang sulit."

" Hyung, menurutmu siapa yang akan kau tolak?" Sehun masih berbicara dengan nada berbisik seolah Kai akan benar-benar datang dan menendang bokongnya.

Pertanyaan Sehun memaksa Baekhyun untuk berfikir." Kau." Baekhyun mendorong hidung Sehun dengan telunjukknya.

Terkadang sebuah hal sederhana mendatangkan kebahagiaan tiada tara. Merasakan sentuhan tak seberapa yang bahkan menyakiti hidungnya dan entahlah… Sehun merasa bahagia.

Sadar dari keterkejutannya dan berusaha tak tampak terlalu senang karena sikap Baekhyun. " Oh Eh kau bilang siapa? Kenapa aku?"

" Kau itu manja, kekanakan dan egois disaat bersamaan…" tutur Baekhyun.

Sehun menyingkirkan telunjuk Baekhyun yang masih setia mendorong hidungnya kemudian menunjukkan wajah cemberut sebagai tanda jika tuduhan Baekhyun membuatnya merasa tidak senang." Kau berlebihan, hyung."

" Dan itu merepotkan Luhan hyung." Sambung Baekhyun.

Terkadang sebuah hal sederhana mendatangkan kebahagiaan tiada tara. Terkadang juga, hal sederhana bisa membuat seseorang merasa kesal dan sedih disaat bersamaan. Mendengar Baekhyun selalu membicarakan Luhan membuat Sehun merasa tidak senang.

" Kelihatannya kau begitu menyukai Luhan."

Sehun mendesah sepertinya dia kecewa mendengar posisi Luhan lebih tinggi darinya di hati Baekhyun.

" Bisa saja. Karena Luhan hyung bilang dia juga menyukai ku."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Sehun memiringkan wajah terkejutnya menatap pemuda yang tengah memandang langit mendung dengan wajah cerah.

" Oh. Begitu." Sehun mengikuti kegiatan Baekhyun memandang langit mendung sore itu dengan wajah yang nyaris sama dengan warna langit diatas sana.

" Sebagai adik tentunya." Sambung Baekhyun.

Dan wajah mendung Sehun berangsur-angsur kembali normal.

Terkadang sebuah hal sederhana mendatangkan kebahagiaan tiada tara. Menikmati cuaca mendung, mencium aroma tanah yang diguyur hujan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang yang menyenangkan. Bahagia.

.

.

.

.

" Aku Park Chanyeol, salam kenal." Sehun, Luhan dan Jongin menjabat bergantian tangan pemuda tinggi yang barusaja dikenalkan Baekhyun pada mereka.

" Chanyeol ini teman ku di SMP." Terang Baekhyun.

Luhan menatap sedikit lama pada Chanyeol." Aku ingat!" soraknya girang seperti barusaja memecahkan soal teka teki silang milik Yixing." Kau Chanyeol… Park Chanyeol. Kau yang suka mengerjai Kris itu bukan?" tuturnya mengingat-ingat teman sekolahnya yang dingin dan garang namun tak bisa berbuat banyak ketika Chanyeol sudah mengganggunya.

" Tepat sekali." jawab Chanyeol bangga.

" Aku penasaran apa kau masih suka mencampur garam di salam susunya atau memberi lem didalam sepatu Kris?"

" Kau melakukan itu pada Kris hyung?" tanya Jongin.

" Tentu saja."

Jongin terkesan pasalnya yang ia tahu tak ada seorang pun yang berani menyentuh ujung jari Kris ketika masih berada di SMP apa lagi mengerjainya. Dia bisa menerka seberapa gilanya pemuda tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol ini.

" Ah. Kris Hyung dia titip salam padamu." Ujar Chanyeol pada Luhan yang disambut dengan senyum malu-malu dan semburat merah di kedua pipinya membuat Luhan jadi nampak seperti gadis saja.

Bahagia itu sederhana. Hanya mendengar seseorang yang lama tak kau jumpai masih mengingatmu itu sudah membuat bahagia.

Jongin berdehem tanda ia tak suka melihat wajah berseri-seri Luhan yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Itu hanya sebuah salam dan menurut Jongin respon Luhan terlalu berlebihan. Jongin tak suka. Dan Luhan menjulurkan lidah menggodanya.

" Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Baekhyun." Apa Kris hyung tidak mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

Luhan ingat, jika dulu Kris sempat menyukai Baekhyun. Dan seorang lagi yang sejak tadi berdiam diri disamping Jongin hanya menatap mereka berempat bingung.

" Untuk apa? Dia tidak ingin membuat sepupunya cemburu." Ujar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyikut rusuknya serta Luhan yang tersenyum-senyum penuh arti.

Jongin tak mengerti maka ia berbisik pada Sehun." Sepertinya mereka pacaran."

" Jangan mengada-ada." Ada nada kesal pada jawaban Sehun.

" Aku kan hanya menebak."

" Diam atau kusumpal mulutmu dengan kursi."

" Sadis sekali." ujarnya heran karena mendadak emosi temannya ini menjadi labil.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja?" tanya Luhan membuat Sehun yang berada disampingnya membatin tidak suka." Kalian terlihat sangat dekat."

.Ya. Terus saja Luhan mencocok-cocok kan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol dan membuat Sehun panas seperti terjun ke perapian.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan. Kemudian tertawa.

Tertawa hanya hal sederhana yang ditunjukkan untuk mengekspresikan rasa bahagia dan tanpa banyak orang ketahui kadang tertawaan tanpa arti bisa membuat seseorang merasa sakit hati.

" Apa kami terlihat serasi?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Luhan dan suara berat itu mulai menyebalkan di telinga Sehun.

" Menurutku…."

" Kenapa kau diam saja?" suara Luhan teredam ketika Jongin berbisik di telinganya padahal Sehun ingin mendengar jawaban kakaknya itu.

" Ingin." Tutur Sehun dan Jongin berdecak kesal karena merasa diabaikan meski Sehun menjawab.

" Kami memang memiliki 'hubungan khusus' benarkan ?" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada lucu yang tampak manis dan sedikit melirik pada Chanyeol.

Luhan terkekeh." Tapi, aku memang menyukai seseorang." ujar Baekhyun yang membuat Sehun kini benar-benar memutar kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun. Berharap jika itu adalah dirinya.

" Siapa?" tanya Luhan.

" Kau." jawab Baekhyun frontal seperti tak peduli jika ada dua orang yang merasa seperti dikubur hidup-hidup dalam tanah mendengar jawabannya.

Sepertinya di jaman sekarang, ucapan suka hanyalah sebuah ucapan suka yang tidak masalah untuk dikoar-koarkan di tempat umum.

" Tahu saja kalau aku juga menyukaimu." Jawab Luhan, hanya bercanda sebenarnya.

Jongin berdehem," Ya! Jangan mengambil bagianku, hyung. Lagipula kau sudah punya bagian sendiri." Jongin menunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagu tirusnya dan Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Bodoh sekali temannya ini kenapa tak menunjuknya.

" Baiklah Baekhyun-ah…" Chanyeol meraih jemari-jemari lentik Baekhyun seperti yang dilakukan pemeran utama pria di sebuah drama ketika merayu lawan mainnya." Ambil bagianmu dan jadilah bagian dari hidupku."

Baekhyun terkekeh malu seperti gadis remaja yang sedang dilanda cinta monyet.

Sehun merana di ujung meja. Ia juga ingin menggenggam jari-jari lentik Baekhyun seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

" Oww… _so cheesy_." Komentar Jongin bergidik dan menjulurkan lidahnya seperti barusaja sebuah opera sabun masuk dalam mulutnya.

" Manisnya." ujar Luhan dan Jongin menatap horor ke arah Luhan. Sepertinya pemuda ini _Drama Queen_ juga.

" _Sial! Sial!"_ jelas sekali ini Sehun yang mengumpat dalam hati.

Cemburu itu sederhana. Seperti melihat seseorang yang kau sukai tersenyum lebih manis dari biasanya pada orang lain.

" HAHAHAHAHA" Baekhyun malah tertawa dan tangannya sudah terlepas dari genggaman Chanyeol." Aku memang menyukai seseorang."

" Siapa, hyung?" tanya Jongin. Wajar jika semua orang penasaran.

" Lupakan saja." Jongin menatap pada Luhan seperti bertanya kenapa Baekhyun ini aneh sekali.

" Kenapa?"

"Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang diidamkannya." Baekhyun menegak air putih dalam gelas." Dia menyukai seseorang sejenis Miranda Kerr, kau tahu." Sambungnya.

Oh.

.

.

.

.

Miranda Kerr.

.

.

.

.

Miranda siapa?

.

.

.

.

Tatapannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan mendadak ia gugup ketika Baekhyun tersenyum padanya.

" Tapi aku tidak menyukainya dan aku menyukaimu. Tenang saja." jawab Chanyeol berputar-putar yang membuat semua orang yang berada disana sedikit berfikir lama untuk mencerna. Tangan besarnya mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Luhan tertawa. Entahlah kenapa ia jadi suka sekali tertawa." Sudahlah. Cepat habiskan makanan kalian dan kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

_Dia menyukai seseorang sejenis Miranda Kerr…._

Malam ini cerah meskipun tak ada titik-titik bersinar yang disebut bintang dilangit. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Chanyeol dan mobil hitamnya mereka bergerombol pulang jalan kaki.

" Kufikir kalian sepasang kekasih, hyung?" Jongin yang berjalan disisi Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan.

" Kalau aku adalah perusak hubungan orang, bisa saja." jawab Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak dimengerti Sehun yang berjalan di belakangnya bersama Luhan.

Luhan berjalan cepat dan merangkul Baekhyun serta Jongin dilengannya." Kufikir juga begitu. Kau tahu… aku sudah lega setidaknya kau sudah tidak terobsesi lagi untuk menjadi kekasihku karena kau punya kekasih baru. Tak tahunya kalian tak lebih dari teman."

Baekhyun terkekeh." Dia sudah bertunangan empat bulan yang lalu dengan teman baikku di klub musik SMA dulu."

Jadi… Park Chanyeol itu sudah punya tunangan. Sehun baru mengetahuinya seolah dia tidak ikut makan bersama di café tadi. Seolah dia orang asing yang mendengar obrolan tiga orang didepannya.

" Ngomong-ngomong… kau ada hubungan apa dengan Kris?" tanya Jongin dan Luhan menoleh cepat pada teman adiknya itu.

" Bukan urusanmu."

" Itu menjadi urusanku."

" Sejak kapan?"

" Sejak aku menyukaimu."

" Ya jangan seenaknya kau…"

Dan karena perdebatan kekanakan antara Jongin dan Luhan entah sejak kapan Baekhyun terdorong ke belakang dan sudah berjalan saja disamping Sehun.

" Kenapa mereka tidak pacaran saja?" gumam Baekhyun mengamati Luhan dan Jongin yang masih berdebat di depan mereka.

Sehun menatap sosok yang berjalan disampingnya.

_Dia menyukai seseorang sejenis Miranda Kerr…._

" Hyung." Ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya dicekal dan ia berhenti untuk menatap wajah Sehun. Gang yang mereka lewati sedikit remang jadi ekspresi macam apa yang ditunjukkan Sehun tak nampak.

" Wae?"

" Tidak jadi."

Pengecut. Sehun merutuki dirinya yang pengecut.

" Kenapa? Kau mengantuk dan ingin ku gendong?" tanya Baekhyun tak tahu diri jika tubuhnya tak lebih tinggi dan besar dari Sehun.

" Bukan itu."

" Lalu?"

" Apa benar?" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya." Tentang Miranda Kerr dan…"

Baekhyun tersenyum samar di balik keremangan gang malam itu." Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya kan, Oh Sehun?"

" Jadi… hyung… err menyukaiku?"

" Menurutmu?"

Selalu saja memberi pertanyaan untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Sehun baru sadar jika Baekhyun gemar sekali berteka-teki.

" Maaf hyung. Aku tidak…"

" Sudahlah. Jangan merasa bersalah. Rasa suka tidak bisa dipaksakan." Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam. Seolah kata-kata yang akan dia utarakan berada di dasar paru-parunya." Kau tidak harus membalas…"

Dan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya malam itu menjawab segalanya. Membungkamnya dan membuat jantungnya nyaris melompat ke tengah trotoar.

" Aku memang harus membalasnya." Ujar Sehun kemudian ditengah tatapan keterkejutan dari Baekhyun.

" Aku memang menyukai Miranda Kerr tapi dia bukan tipe ku." Ujar Sehun. Dia menyingkap poni Baekhyun yang sedikit menutupi alisnya." Tidak ada yang se-ideal dirimu untuk menjadi kekasihku, hyung."

Ia masih terpaku bahkan ketika Sehun menarik tangannya untuk menghampiri Luhan yang melambai dari jauh meminta mereka untuk sedikit lebih cepat.

Terkadang sebuah hal sederhana mendatangkan kebahagiaan tiada tara. Kebersamaan, rasa suka, pernyataan cinta, ciuman manis dan sebuah pelukan hangat.

Bahagia itu sederhana seperti mengoleskan selai yang manis di atas roti, menabur gula diatas susu, menjilat coklat di ujung jari dan mencolek krim diatas kue.

Bahagia itu sederhana seperti aku menyukaimu dan kau menyukaiku.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

.

.

.

**Lagi suka BaekHun atau SeBaek atau apapun itulah. **

**[[ Thanks buat yang sempetin baca ]]**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
